Transcript:Cousin Maximilian
This is the transcript for "Cousin Maximilian". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Plush Toy Street. The Watson Family van is driving on the road] Milton Watson: This is great! We're going to visit our older brother with no problems in our way. Melman Watson: Yes, I do enjoy the time we spend with our brother. MacDonald Watson: Especially when nothing could possibly go wrong. Michelangelo Watson: Exactly. [Suddenly, a red car zooms past the Watson Family van which turns it inside out] [Scene: Inside the vehicle, Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo are stunned] Milton: What in the world was that? Melman: That swing of things could only come from one bear inside that car. [Milton looks outside to see Maximilian waving a peace sign back at them] Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo: Cousin Maximilian… MacDonald: We need to tell our big brother right away. Michelangelo: …and fast. [The Watson Family van drives until it reaches the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Once it reaches its destination, Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo walk out of the vehicle] Milton: I'll do the knocking. [Milton knocks on the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' door] [Scene: Inside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The stuffed animals are sitting on the couch in the headquarters' living room] Bedtime Bear: Who could that be at this time of the day? Milo Watson: It's best if we check, Bedtime Bear. Antonio Bear: That sounds good to me. [Milo walks with the other stuffed animals until he reaches the door where he opens it to see that Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo have arrived] Milo: Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo! I'm so glad that you could visit. Please, come in. Michelangelo: With pleasure, big brother. [Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo walk into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Once all four of them have entered, Milo closes the door behind them] Milo: So, what brings the four of you to the Population of Plush? MacDonald: That's very simple. We just figured we'd make a visit to see you. Michelangelo: We'd thought it'd be much more simpler than expected. Melman: Unfortunately, something dazed us on the road temporarily. Milton: A sleek red car with a teddy bear inside it waving a peace sign at the four of us. Milo: That can only mean one thing, brothers. Milton: Exactly. It means that Cousin Maximilian is also making a visit to Stuffedgomery. Milo: Oh dear, that's never good. Well, whatever the case, you can still enjoy your visit to the headquarters. Would you like to sit down on the couch? Melman: Most certainly. Milo: Good. Then please come with me, brothers. MacDonald: Of course. [The stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo walk away from the door to the living room where they sit down on the couch] Michelangelo: This is refreshing! [Scene: Outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Maximilian's car arrives at the garage and Maximilian steps out of the vehicle] Maximilian Watson: Hello, Stuffedgomery! The fun has arrived! [Maximilian walks until he reaches the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' door where he knocks on it] [Scene: Inside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, the stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo are sitting on the couch in the headquarters' living room] Antonio: Who's that at the door? Tito Bear: Maybe it's Jonathan. I did order a cookbook a while back on all of the recipes to make. Bedtime Bear: Hopefully that's the case. [The stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo walk until they reach the door where they open it to see Maximilian outside of the door] Maximilian: Hey, what's up, little dudes? Milton: Oh dear, it's Cousin Maximilian. Melman: I thought he would have seen the sights before making his visit. Maximilian: What? You guys didn't miss Max the Axe? MacDonald: For the last time, Max the Axe is not a cool nickname. Michelangelo: It's a bit of rubbish if you ask me. Maximilian: Rubbish-slubbish! Garbage is the way Americans say it and I prefer the way Americans say it. Rubbish is too fancy and proper. Why be that when you can be a super awesome excellent American guy like me? Milton: For the millionth time, Maximilian, you have British blood, too. Maximilian: Yeah, but I don't use British terms, like that silly old word rubbish. I'm free to be a proud American in this free country we all live in! Melman: Frankly, I'd wish you were born in England so you'd hate America and never come to see us. Maximilian: Well, I wasn't and I can't go back to the past to change where I was born, little dudes! I'm from Los Angeles, California and it's going to stay that way! What's done is done and you can't undo it! MacDonald: Unfortunately, he's right for once in his life. Michelangelo: It's a shocking fact. Isn't it, MacDonald? Maximilian: This isn't the hospitality that I was expecting! I'm cool Cousin Maximilian! Everybody loves me! My little sis loves me, my dad loves me and my mom loves me! Why can't I get the same treatment from my cousins? Milton: Because they are directly related to you and obligated to love you. We are your first cousins, not your brothers. Maximilian: That doesn't mean anything! Despite our relations, we are family and family sticks together no matter what! Milo: Sorry, Maximilian. My younger brothers are off to a bad start with you. Maybe I can show you around the headquarters. Maximilian: At least someone knows the fact that we are cousins even if it is the one that Grandpa Jared never has anything good to say about. Milo: Keep it up and maybe I won't treat you nicely after all. Maximilian: Alright. Fine, dude. I can see you like my little sis more than me. Milo: No. I like you both equally. Maximilian: *under his breath* Liar. Milo: Anyways, let's give my cousin the hospitality he deserves. Milton: We did. Milo: No, you didn't, Milton. We need to give him good hospitality. Milton: Fine. If you say so. [Maximilian walks in and Milo closes the door behind him] Milo: How 'bout let's start with a tour of the headquarters? Maximilian: A tour. That's sounds super cool! Maybe you have something awesome in this place! Milo: You'll see, Maximilian. [The stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo and Maximilian walk until they reach the kitchen] Milo: This is the headquarters' kitchen. Me and my stuffed animal friends eat here during breakfast, lunch, dinner and even midnight snacks. Maximilian: Midnight snacks are amazing. Maybe there is something to look forward to in this shack. Tito: It is not a shack, Maximilian. Insult the headquarters again and you'll be sleeping on the streets! Maximilian: Alright. I was just teasing, panda dude! Milo: Anyways, shall we continue with the tour? Maximilian: Yeah, cuz! I got to see if there is more awesome things here! [The stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo and Maximilian reach the living room] Milo: This is the headquarters' living room. We have a couch here and we sometimes relax in this certain part of the headquarters after a good meal. [Maximilian sees the couch and sits down on it] Maximilian: Now this is groovy! I can get used to chilling on this mini bed! Milo: Well, I'm glad that you are actually taking to the headquarters nice and smoothly. Maximilian: Yeah, this is an especially awesome place so far. What's next? Milo: That's what I'm about to show you. [The stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo and Maximilian reach the attic] Maximilian: What's this weird thingamajig? Milo: This looks like a simple thing at first, but watch this. [Milo pulls up the stairs that lead to the attic. Afterwards, he, the rest of the stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo and Maximilian walk upstairs] Maximilian: Wow! This is one of the most awesome things I've seen all day! Does anyone actually sleep here? Russell Rat: That would be me. Broozer Beaver: …and me. Milo: Yes. Russell and Broozer moved in here a few years back and have been here ever since. Maximilian: Yeah. I was just wondering because when I heard about this attic, it was from Grandpa Jared and he thought it was haunted as he was apparently chased out during his visit to the headquarters by what he calls monsters. Bedtime Bear: Oh yeah, monsters. CL Samson: We'll save that story for another day. Isn't that right, Elton? El Luiz: Indeed, Carmichael. Milo: Now that we're done with the attic, who wants to see the basement? All of the stuffed animal show, Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo and Maximilian: We do! Milo: Then come on! [Milo, the rest of the stuffed animals, Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo and Maximilian walk until they reach the basement's location] Maximilian: I'm sorry but where is this basement of yours? Milo: Down here. [Milo opens the door to the basement and everyone walks down] Maximilian: Who sleeps here? Desmond Dragonfly and Wyclef Worm: We do! Maximilian: Ah! Begone, you evil insects! Desmond: What's up with him? Wyclef: Yeah. We were just stating a fact. Milton: Our cousin Maximilian has been terrified of insects since watching that horror movie Bug Brigade when he was five-years-old. Maximilian: Hey, you never know when those bugs are coming for you! Melman: Maximilian, it's just a movie! Maximilian: I was really young when I saw it so don't blame me if I freak out! I knew that that grasshopper would kill half of the ants in a matter of time. Milo: Yes, Maximilian. However, Desmond and Wyclef are nothing to be afraid of. They are really friendly insects and I'm sure you'll find yourself liking them sooner or later. Maximilian: Yeah. I mean, of course. I wasn't scared of a silly old movie anyway! Insects, who would be afraid of those things? Milo: On a different subject, you are almost done with the tour. It's time for the last spot in the headquarters. [Everyone leaves the basement to see all of the rooms in the headquarters] Maximilian: Wow! There have to be trillions of rooms in here! Bedtime Bear: There probably will be soon. Maybe even more than that. However, we haven't hired enough members to the headquarters to think of such a thing. Maximilian: Yeah. Milo: …and that ends your tour. Maximilian: Amazing. Milo: Good. I am glad you enjoyed it. Maximilian: On another note, I have one question for you. Milo: What is it? Maximilian: Where will I be staying? Milo: What do you mean? Maximilian: I need to tell you something, cuz. I came to Stuffedgomery for a reason. It's the fact that I'm going to be staying here for the night! Milton, Melman, MacDonald and Michelangelo: As are we. [Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door] Bedtime Bear: Who could that be! Milo: I'll go check it. [Milo opens the door to see Marietta who walks in and afterwards, Milo closes the door behind her] Milo: Marietta? Marietta Watson: Surprise, cuz! I'm going to be staying over for the night as well! Milo: Bedtime Bear, do you agree they should stay over for the night? Bedtime Bear: Of course. I've even decided to hire them as permanent members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Maximilian: Really? Bedtime Bear: Exactly. Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo, Maximilian and Marietta will stay in what was Leap, Terry, Mango, Humphrey, Tiny and Salvino's room. Milo: That's great. What about where Inch formerly lived and where Eon currently lives. He must be lonely without a friend to keep him company, considering Inch died a few months back. Bedtime Bear: Not to worry. Inch may have died but I'm sure that Eon will find a new roommate very soon… Tito: Yeah. We'll see what we can do. Antonio: It depends on who will walk through that door next. CL: Yes. Maybe it will be sooner than you would expect. Isn't that right, Elton? El: Of course, Carmichael. Black-eyed Jake: *staring at the audience* True. Then you can give these folks what they want! Milo: Who are you talking to, Jake? There's no one there! Black-eyed Jake: That's Black-eyed Jake to you and don't you forget it! Snake-eyed Pokey: This is why you don't mess with the Butchman Brothers! Snake-eyed Pokey, out! [Black-eyed Jake and Snake-eyed Pokey walk away] Milo: Anyways, who wants to get to their sleeping conditions? Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo, Maximilian and Marietta: We do! Milo: Excellent. Let's go! [Scene: Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michaelangelo, Maximilian and Marietta's new room. Milo is in there with them] Milo: So, does everybody like their new room? Milton: Of course. Melman: It's rather interesting. I like it! MacDonald: I like these new conditions! Michelangelo: It's very comfortable. Marietta: Thank you, Cousin Milo. What about you, big brother? Do you like the new room? Maximilian: This is the most awesome room I could ever hope to have! Awesome, Milo! Thanks for choosing this for me, my little sis and my cousins! Milo: No problem. [Milo closes the door to Milton, Melman, MacDonald, Michelangelo, Maximilian and Marietta's room and walks until he reaches the living room in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters where he sits down on the couch] Bedtime Bear: Hello Milo, what's up? Milo: Nothing much. My brothers and cousins love their new room. What's going on in your life? Bedtime Bear: There's nothing new happening, really. Save for the fact that I think I found a new roommate that Eon can stay with. Milo: Amazing! Who is it? [Bedtime Bear shows him a file with Spangle's picture on it] Milo: Spangle? Bedtime Bear: Yes. Your good friend Spangle. I called him up when you were showing your brothers and cousins to their new room. He's coming over right now. Milo: Is he now? Great! [A knock is heard on the door] Bedtime Bear: That'll be him. [Bedtime Bear opens the door to reveal Spangle who walks in and Bedtime Bear closes the door behind him] Spangle Walker: Hello, Milo! Milo: Welcome to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Spangle! Bedtime Bear: Yes. Now let's see if you are worthy enough. [Episode ends] Category:Season 28 transcripts Category:Transcripts